Life Upside Down
by LexiC101
Summary: Jade and Beck have just broken up but when a night of passion connects Tori and Beck forever what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

"Where's Beck?" I asked as we sat at our table for lunch.

"He has been MIA since he and jade broke up last week" Andre said. Jade's family moved across the country so the pair broke up. I sighed and ate my salad.

After school I went home and tried to get a hold of Beck.

"Tori!" Trina yelled I groaned and walked down stairs "will you help me pop my pimple?"

"No" I walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Away from you" I said shutting the door. I walked towards Beck's house. I knocked on the door of his RV only getting a groan. I opened the door to see him lying on his bed.

"Beck" I said walking towards him he smelled of alcohol "have you been drinking?"

"Noooooo" he slurred taking another drink I took the bottle "give it back toori" he slurred

"I'll join you" I said sitting next to him

"Why what's wrong with you?"

"Trina" I said taking a sip

"Ah"

Beck's POV

God my head hurts. I grabbed my phone to see more messages. Some from Robbie, Andre, Cat and a voice mail from someone. I put my phone to my ear.

"Beck it's Tori's mother have you seen her she didn't come home last night please call if you see her" she said. Tori never went home? I can't remember if she left here last night. I looked at the time. 10 o'clock. Meh ill try again tomorrow. I rolled over hitting someone. I saw brown hair.

"Ow" she mumbled she turned over "Beck!"

"Tori!" She looked down noticing we were both naked

"Oh my god! Did we?" She asked

"I think we did!"

"What's the time?"

"10 o'clock your late for school"

"So are you" she said lying back down and facing me

"I don't want to go back" I sighed and lied next to her

"You have to Beck we miss you"

"There's no point"

"Of course there is all of us acting you love acting" she told me I didn't reply she got up wrapping a sheet around her picking up her clothes and got dressed.

"When your ready I'll be at school" she said and left


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

I walked into the music room. There was no point going to my class as it was nearly over. I sat down at the piano.

"I'm wide awake I'm wide awake" I sang

"I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long"

"I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete"

"Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9"

"I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end" I felt like someone was behind me but I ignored it

"What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete" I herd a noise

"Falling from cloud 9 it was out of the blue  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight yeah, I'm letting you go  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 it was out of the blue  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight yeah, I'm letting you go  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake" someone behind me clapped I turned and looked at beck.

"You came" I smiled

"I relized that even if Jade isn't here I need to get on with my life" he said walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. He sat down next to me "so about last night"

"We were drunk" I said

"I know but-"

"But what? I've been thinking about it and I think I like it so will you go out with me?"

"Well I um you see I ah" he leaned in and kissed me "okay" I smiled as we broke the kiss. The bell went went. Beck grabbed my hand and walked me to my locker.

"Where's tori?" Robbie asked

"Who course" Rex said

"So now Beck and Tori are missing?" Andre said

"Uh huh" Cat said playing with her hair

"Hey guys" I said opening my locker

"Tori!" Cat cheered and hugged me

"Okay hi cat" I hugged her the bell went again. The 5 of us walked to Sikowitz's class.

"Ah Beck good about time you came back" Sikowitz said. Beck nodded and sat down. I sat next to Cat and Andre but kept looking at Beck the whole time. When the bell went for lunch everyone left but Sikowitz made me stay back.

"Tori what's going on with you and Beck?" He asked taking out a coconut

"What? Nothing" I said

"Fine don't tell me now be gone!" He said I stared at him weirdly before walking out. Beck stood leaning against the wall with a foot on the wall.

"You waited" I smiled I went up on my tip toes and kissed him

"HA!" Sikowitz yelled Beck and I pulled apart screaming "I knew there was something!" He closed the door staring at us through the window before slowly going down out of sight  
_

Please review! I no it was pretty short but what ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV

I stood at Tori's locker waiting for her. Andre and Robbie walked past.

"Dude what's going on with you and tori?" Robbie asked

"What?" I asked

"When your together you don't leave each others side or you've been waiting for her like now" Andre said "what's up?"

"We're dating" I said not bothering keeping it from them as I knew they wouldn't drop it.

"You Pft" Rex said I glared at him making him shut up Tori and Cat walked up. I wrapped my arms around Tori and kissed her

"Beck!"

"It's okay no one is here other then them" I pointed to Robbie Andre and Cat. "Guys you can't tell anyone if this gets out Jade will find out and kill us"

"Yeah sure" Robbie and Andre said

"Cat you can't tell anyone what you just saw okay?" Tori told her

"Why not?"

"Because please ill give you bibble"

"You have bibble?" Tori pulled out a small bag of bibble

"BIBBLE!" Cat snatched the bag and ran off.

"Well she okay come on" I took Tori's hand and drove her home. "Bye babe" I saw Trina looking out the window so I couldn't kiss her

"Bye" she smiled walked inside. When I got home I opened my laptop to see Jade trying to Skype with me. I rejected just to get a text saying answer me. I sighed. I started texting Tori until I relized it was 1 in the morning

Goodnight beautiful ill pick you up around 8 -Beck

Okay see you tomorrow xx-Tori

Tori's POV

I woke up and looked through my closest. I pulled out a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, a pair of black vans and a black singlet. I grabbed Beck's jacket that he gave me yesterday and put it in my bag.

I walked downstairs and got breakfast. Trina was being weird as usual. At 8 the 2 of us walked down out the front.

"I hate walking" Trina whinnied just as Beck pulled up "yay a car!" She ran forward and I pulled her back

"Not for you for me your walking" I said

"Tori please come on!"

"Okay ill ask beck first stay here" I went up and got in the car putting my bag in the back seat "drive drive drive!" He sped off and I saw Trina run after us. Finally we lost her and we were laughing so hard.

"Your perfect" he smiled at me "jade tried to Skype me yesterday"

"Did you?" I asked looking at my hands

"No it's too early" he said I nodded and looked out the window. When we got I saw Trina running up to school.

"Tori!" She screeched

"What?"

"You left without me" I shrugged and we walked inside  
_

I no it was short but I couldn't really think of much to write please review!

-Lexi


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

Its now Friday night and I was heading to Andre's. beck was about to pick me up. I walked downstairs and grabbed my phone.

"Mum I'm going to Andre's and probably staying at Cats" I said. I saw Beck pulled up and went out to him. As I got in he grabbed my hand. We drove around the corner and he kissed me before he kept driving to andre's. when we got there we got out and headed in.

"Hey love birds" Andre said as we walked in. I rolled my eyes and we sat down to play poker.

"I suck at this" I whinnied making them laugh "its not funny I quit" I grabbed my phone out. "Um I got an email from Sikowitz" they looked at me "Beck he wants us to sing Finally Falling from that musical by Sophia Michelle on Monday"

"Why?" Cat asked licking her lolly pop

"I don't know"

"Does he know about you two?" Robbie asked we nodded I sat on Beck's lap.

"What ever" he shrugged Beck was really good at this. Around 12 we decided to leave. Beck and I went back to his RV.

"To think this is where it started 4 days ago" Beck said pulling me into bed with him. His laptop beeped. "It's Jade"

"Answer it" I said

"No" he pressed decline "I'm with you now" he wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep.

Beck and I spent the hole weekend together. Rehearsing finally falling watching stupid YouTube videos and ignoring Jade's Skype calls. The 2 of us walked into Sikowitz's class.

"Now today we are talking about chemistry the chemistry you have between your fellow actor" Sikowitz said clapping his hands. "Beck Tori your up" The music started and we danced and sung. But at the end I ran out of the room and threw up in the toilets.

Beck's POV

I watched as Tori ran out I looked around awkwardly.

"Cat Beck go check on her" we nodded and went out looking for her. We walked past the girls bathroom and herd someone vomiting.

"I think that's tori" I said. Cat walked in then walked back out

"Yep it's tori" she said and walked off. Ah she's a special one. I walked in and looked at tori. I held Tori's hair back as she vomited.

"Beck" she mumbled

"It's me" I whispered and kissed her head. We sat there for a bit before returning to class. When it got to lunch tori just sat there staring at us.

"Tori you have to eat" I said

"I'm not hungry" she said

"Okay have something to drink then" Andre said

"Guys I'm fine!" She stood up and walked away. I turned back to the others as shrugged

"Tori!" Someone screamed. We looked over and tori was lying on the ground. I ran over to her.

"What do we do?" Cat asked

"I'm taking her to the hospital" I said. I picked tori up bridal style and ran to my car and drove to the hospital.

"Help she fainted and I haven't been able to wake her up!" I said as I ran into the hospital. A nurse came up with a wheelchair for me to put her in and the nurse wheeled her into a room. I tried to follow but she shut the door before I could go in. I ran my fingers through my hair praying she would be okay


	5. Chapter 5

Beck's POV

It had been hours and no one had come out of Tori's room. Cat, Robbie, Andre had come down as well. Trina was still annoyed at Tori for not driving her To school the other day and her parents were out of town.

"Tori Vega" the doctor said coming out I stood up and he took me into her room. She was hooked up to an IV and there was a heart rate monitor beeping.

"She was severely dehydrated which is why she fainted" he said "are you her boyfriend?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I can tell you that..."

Jade's POV

I sat at home. I hated this place. I wanted to go back to Hollywood and be with Beck. It's bullshit. I've tried texting, calling and Skypeing but he won't answer. He wouldn't have moved on already, would he?

Back to Beck's POV

"Really?" I was shocked

"Yes also she will probably be out for another hour" the doctor said before leaving. I sat next to tori and tried thought. I couldn't think. It was so much to take in. Tori made a noise as she started to stir.

"Hey baby" I said reaching over and touch her had

"Where am I?" She mumbled

"In hospital" I said she sat up straight wide awake now

"What happened? Am I okay? Am I dying?" She asked a thousand questions

"You fainted your okay your not dying but-"

"But what?" She asked

"Tori your pregnant" I said looking down

* * *

**I know this is really short but I need to tell you a few things.  
1 well done to her figured out she was pregnant  
2 all my thoughts and prays go out to those effected by the Newtown shooting.  
And 3 I'm probably going update this quiet and bit lately because with the shooting my best mates cousin was killed so I'm trying to keep my mind off it and if I don't update a lot it's because I'm skyping or constantly calling Adam to make sure he is okay**

**Now that that's out of the way. In your reviews can you answer some questions?  
1 gender of baby and wheather just 1 or twins and if you choose twins please say genders  
2 name/s of baby/s  
3 should jade come back if so when**

**Thanks guys**

**-Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**No One's POV**

Neither had said anything. Beck was looking down at his shoes while Tori sat there holding her stomach.

"I'm going to be a mum?" Tori said

"Yeah what are you gonna do?" Beck asked looking up

"I'm keeping it for now" Tori said "but I don't want anyone to know"

"Whatever you want to do ill be there for you" Beck said taking Tori's hand.

1 month later

**Tori's POV**

No one other then Beck no one knows I'm pregnant. It's gonna get harder as I get further along. Everyone knows about me and Beck now. I'm surprised no one has told Jade.

"When are you gonna tell your parents?" Beck asked lying on my bed as I stood at my full length mirror. I lifted my top up and started touching my stomach.

"I don't know soon probably" I sighed "god I'm getting fat" I walked over to Beck.

"Tori your not even showing yet" Beck laughed

"It's not funny I'm going to be known as the slut" I said sitting on my bed lying against the wall

"Tori your not a slut a slut is someone who sleeps around a lot you slept with 1 person once" he said

"Yeah but-"

"No buts its going to be fine" Beck leaned over and kissed me

"Your cute" I smiled at beck

"Just for you and soon that baby" he winked at me

I headed to school with Trina. My parents were coming back from my cousins house from the other side of the country and Im trying to figure out how to tell them about the me being pregnant.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is really! Short but I can't think and I just want I get them up! I can't think of anything to write about tori being pregnant so I'm thinking about skipping a few months. What do you think? Or if you want something to happen while tori is pregnant just write it in a review.**

**Also if you haven't already please answer these questions!  
1 gender of baby and wheather just 1 or twins and if you choose twins please say genders  
2 name/s of baby/s  
3 should jade come back if so when**

**And thank you to everyone for your prays about my best friend I told him and he is really greatful.**

**-Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

I sat in front of my parents and Trina with Beck sitting next to me. It was now or never.

"Mum dad I have something I need to tell you" I started

"Um I'm here too" Triana said

"TRINA! Shut up" I growled "so um about a week after Jade left I went over to Beck's and um we kind of got drunk and did it" I looked at them they looked shocked and disappointed. "And I'm pregnant" I handed mum a ultrasound picture. We sat there for about 5 minuets without saying anything.

"Get out" dad said

"What?" I looked at him

"Sweetie" mum said to him

"Just for tonight I need time" he got up "get some clothes and what ever you need for a night or two and get out you have 5 minuets" he walked over to the microwave and set it for 5 minuets. "And you" dad pointed at Beck "you never come back to this house until I say you can" Beck and I went up to my room. I wrapped a bag of clothes, shoes, toiletries and walked back down stairs.

"Yes I'm the good child" Trina said. I looked at her before we walked out. Beck drove me to his RV. We didn't say anything to each other. I got out and Beck grabbed my bag. I sat on his bed and brought my knees to my chest, put my head on my knee caps and cried.

"Don't cry it's going to be okay" Beck sat next to me

"Beck my dad just kicked me out of the house"

"For a couple of days"

"Okay so if he lets me back home he doesn't want you to go back there so if I go back how can we raise this baby if we aren't with each other?"

"It's okay it will work out" he said putting his arm around me

**Beck's POV**

The next morning I woke up and looked at Tori. She started to stir.

"What's the time?" She asked

"Uh 7:30" I said looking at my phone "you want to go to school?" She shook her head

"I really just wanna lie here all day" I nodded

"That's cool" I wrapped my arms around her body putting my hands on her stomach and thought. My whole world was in my arms. Soon I was going to be a dad. Nothing was gonna change that.

* * *

**So I know it was short but I'm trying to get to the birth. So if you guys haven't answered the questions if you want a say review. So the questions are**

**Also if you haven't already please answer these questions!  
1 gender of baby and wheather just 1 or twins and if you choose twins please say genders  
2 name/s of baby/s  
3 should jade come back if so when**

**So I think this will be the last time I ask you for answers so please answer. And when I was writing this I was gonna have tori kicked out of home forever but then I decided not to**

**-Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

*8 months later*

**Tori's POV**

My parents let me come home but Beck still isn't allowed there. They have gotten used to the idea of me becoming a mother and are okay with it. I'm due in a week. I've stopped going to school everyday as well. I go twice a week and not for half the day.

I got out of the car and walked towards the same table that we always sit at at lunch.

"Hey guys" I smiled and sat down

"What are you doing here? Today's your day off" Andre said

"I'm that bored at home I'm going to kill myself" I sighed leaning my head on Beck's shoulder

"One more week and then your gonna wish you were bored" Beck said

"I really just want this baby out" I moaned looking at my fat stomach. The bell went and we headed to class.

**Beck's POV**

"Well got through today without anything happening" Tori said closing her locker

"You really shouldn't be coming to school" I said as we walked to my car

"Beck I'm fine I'm not due for-" she stopped and grabbed her stomach

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My waters broke" she said. I helped her into my car and started driving to the hospital. I called her parents and Andre who told Cat and Robbie.

"Ah it hurts!" She screamed. When we got to the hospital a nurse brought her a wheelchair and we got we changed and lied her on the bed.

"Beck it's early" she said looking scared

"It's okay I was born 3 weeks early and look how I turned out" I said flicking my hair making her laugh. I kissed her head and she gripped my hand as another contraction came.

**Tori's POV**

"Your only 3 center meters dilated" the nurse said

"Only 3!?" I said and she nodded a leaving me and Beck alone. I'd been her for 3 hours.

"I want this baby out!" I screamed

"Hey we never thought of names" Beck said trying to get my mind of it

"Beck" I said sweetly "I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed

*10 Hours Later* 

"Your fully dilated" the nurse said

"What?" I said I was so tired

"Your gonna become a mum" she smiled "okay push on 3 1...2...3"

"Aah!" I screamed gripping Beck's hand

"Good girl" he wiped my head with a cloth. I pushed again and again

"I can see the head" the nurse said "a couple more pushes and it will be out"

"I can't" I said

"Come on yes you can" Beck said

"How about you do it beck? Your stronger then me" I said

"I can't do this for you babe" he said

"GOD DON'T BE SO SELFISH!" I screamed again and pushed

"It's out" the nurse said and I herd crying I smiled with relief "there's another one!"

"What?" I looked at the nurse "I wasn't big enough for twins!"

"Come on Tori" the nurse said I pushed again

"You can do it" Beck said

"How about we go home I put my feet up and we try again next week?" I said

"1 more push should do it" the nurse said I screamed and pushed. The baby came out but there was no crying.

"What's going on?" I asked Beck "why isn't it crying?" I asked

"I don't know" Beck said they started putting a bump of its mouth to give it air

"What if its my fault?" I said Beck looked at me "I want big what if its my fault"

"It's not your fault Tori okay?" I nodded a nurse gave me my first baby and we watched as my second fought for its life.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! But I was so busy on Christmas and on Boxing Day I was at friends place. But she had twins. Now I haven't decided on Gender or names so of you want to review what you want or I'll just looking back over them to decided. **

**Now I felt really bad in writing this chapter because the reason I haven't update is because a family friend had a surrogate in India and they lost their baby a few nights ago so yeah. **

**Any so review and we will see what happens.**

**-Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck's POV**

"It's not your fault Tori okay?" She nodded a nurse gave her our first baby and we watched as our second fought for its life. I was scared. I knew if this baby didn't make it Tori would blame herself. I sat on the edge of bed and wrapped my arm around Tori as she cried.

I don't know how long we sat there for until I herd crying. I had to look down at the baby in Tori's arms to make sure it was the 2nd baby. Everyone moved away and I looked at our beautiful baby. A nurse handed me our second baby. Then the mid wife came over.

"Okay now we just have to name them" she smiled "your first baby was born at 1:47 on the 28th of December 2012 and was a boy what would you like to call him?"

"You name him" I said to tori

"Uh Ryan Jace Oliver" she said "that okay?"

"I love it" I smiled

"And then your second baby was born at 1:52 and was a girl so what would you like to call her?" She asked

"You can name her" Tori said to me. I had to think for a bit.

"Skylar Grace Oliver" I said

"Your sister?" Tori asked and I nodded. My sister was 5 when a drunk driver drove through our house and hit her bedroom where she was sleeping.

"Can I ask you something?" Tori asked

"Sure" the mid wife turned around

"Was it my fault?" She asked looking down

"No no it was the cord was wrapped tightly around her neck but because she came out feet first the doctors couldn't tell" she said before leaving

"This is perfect" I said kissing Tori's head.

**Tori's POV**

I woke from my sleep and looked around. Beck was asleep in an armchair. Skylar and Ryan weren't in the room. I got nervous. A nurse walked in

"Its okay they are down with all the other new borns" she smiled I nodded and looked at the time 8:30am I grabbed a pillow near me and through it at Beck.

"I'm up" he said sleepily "what's up?" He asked me

"Go to school" I said

"Are you kidding? My girlfriend just gave birth to my to kids I'm not going anywhere" he said

"I am very hormonal so I don't think you wanna fight with me now go!" I said

"Jesus and I thought you were hormonal when you were pregnant" he said. We kissed before he left. I grabbed my phone and texted my parents who had refused to come here while Beck was here.

* * *

**I'm sorry! It's short and I haven't updated in forever! I beary sorry. You'd get that if you were sitting in the room with me.**

**Anyway a boy and a girl! Thank you for the reviews hope you liked it!**

**-xoxo gossip girl LOL JKS Lexi ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

"I'm here" I said running into Sikowitz's class and sat down.

"Why are you here? Isn't tori in hospital?" Andre said

"Yeah how is cheek bones?" Rex asked

"She o-" Sikowitz grabbed me and pulled me up into the mini stage then sat in my seat "she's okay" I said

"What did she have?" Cat asked

"She had twins a boy and a girl named Ryan and Skylar" I said

"Skylar? Wasn't that your sisters name?" Robbie asked and I nodded

"Your not telling us something" Andre said

"How did you no?" I questioned

"I feel you man" he said putting his hand on his heart

"Well we didn't know she was having twin" I started "after Ryan was born and she had Skylar, skylar didn't cry she wasn't breathing it took about 10 minuets to get her breathing because she had the cord wrapped around her neck" I said

"Who had the cord wrapped around her neck?" I looked at the door where Jade stood.

**Tori's POV**

"Hey Tori" Mum said as she and dad walked in "how are you?"

"I'm okay" I said

"So where is it?" Dad huffed

"First baby second I had twins" I said and stood up wrapping my white robe that goes to my knees and has a hood around me.

"Twins great" dad mumbled

"Where are they?" Mum asked

"They are down with all the other new borns" I said. We walked in silence. We made our way down to them.

"Which one are they?" Mum asked

"That's Skylar Grace and That's Ryan Jace" I pointed them out.

"Tori" mum smiled "they're beautiful"

"Yeah too bad you have to give them up" dad said

"What?!" I yelled he can't be serious

"Yeah that's why we are here to tell you to give them up" dad said staring at me like he wanted to kill me.

"I'm not giving them up" I said

"Excuse me?" Dad said

"I'm not giving my kids up" I repeated

"It's hard enough raising one child when you 16 imagine raising two" mum said

"You didn't know I was having twins though" I said "you were gonna make me give my babies up even if I had one!"

"Tori either you give them up or your out" dad said "your choice" He said and left. Mum looked at me to the twins and walked out. I looked at my babies. Skylar was wrapped in a pink blanket and Ryan was in a blue. They looked so peaceful in the little plastic crib like things. I can't believe my parents want me to give them up but if I don't I loose my family, but Skylar and Ryan are my family too. Sometimes I really hate my life.

* * *

**So I was in the mood so I updated really fast think I it as a either a REALLY late Christmas present or a REALLY early Christmas present. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It's someone's birthday maybe someone who is reading this so yeah.**

**Also well done to 0YourHeart0 because you got what the names were! I was hoping someone would get it! Review and I might upload another soon!**

**-Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beck's POV**

"Jade" Cat said and hugged her

"Get off" Jade hissed "so what's going on?" Everyone looked around before Sikowitz decided to talk.

"RUN!" He yelled. We all ran out the back door of the class room and out to the car park.

"Your gonna have to tell her" Andre said

"Yeah you know how well that will go down" I said "I'm gonna go back to the hospital I think hopefully she won't follow" I said. I got in my car and headed to the hospital. I walked up to Tori's room to see here cuddling up to a pillow crying.

"What's happened? Is it Skylar?" I asked

"No the babies are fine" she sniffed

"What's wrong then?" I asked sitting next

"My parents came in today" she said "they said I either have to give up Sky and Ry or I'm out of their family" she started crying again I wrapped my arms around her.

"What do want to do?" I asked

"I want to keep them" she said into my chest

"So we keep them" I said "you can live with me"

"You live in an RV there is barely any room for me" she said making me laugh

"Don't worry I'll get a better place then that later but for now it would do" I smiled "and one more thing"

"What's up?" She asked and wiped her eyes.

"Jades back" I said

**Tori's POV**

"What?!" I screamed "she's gonna kill me!"

"No she won't" beck reassured me

"Beck she poured coffee on my head when I was trying to get coffee off your top" I reminded him

"True but it doesn't matter and she does know"

"Really Beck?! Well I'm pretty sure someone will tell her!" I yelled

"God your hormonal" he said

"Beck!" I started hitting him "this isn't a time to be funny!"

"Tori it will fine you me Ryan and Skylar that's all I care about" he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**So I know this is really short but I just wanted to say I'm thinking of stopping this story. I'm thinking of stopping this because I get hardly any reviews. Yes I know some of you do and I love you for it but heaps of people read this and a lot don't review so I'm thinking you don't like this very much. **

**But I want to write another Victorious fanfic so if you guys could just say 2 characters and a plot and I'll think about it.**

**-Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

Warning coarse words used

* * *

Tori's POV

Today Beck and I were taking the twins home. I signed the discharge papers and the 4 of us made it to Beck's car.

"So where are we going?" I asked "your house and then my house or just straight mine?"

"I've texted my parents they are heading to yours" he said

"Is that a good a idea?! Remember what happened when we told your parents what my dad said?" I told him. When we had said that my parents wanted me to give them up so I could keep living there Beck's dad Reese said that if he ever saw my dad he would rip his head off.

"I think it would be good" he smiled. We pulled up in front of my house Reese and Kelly got out of their car and walked over to us with boxes. I grabbed Ryan and Beck grabbed Skylar and we walked up the path. I grabbed my keys out and opened the door. Mum, dad and Trina were sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked Reese stepped forward but I stopped him

"I'm here to tell you" I said

"Your giving them up?" He smiled

"Fuck no!" I said "I'm keeping my babies I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving I'm here to get my stuff and I'm leaving"

"Oh yeah and where are you going to live?" Mum asked

"With me" beck said

"Don't you live in an RV?" Trina piped in

"There's not gonna be any room for all 4 of you to live in there" dad smirked

"Well not that its any of your business but we are building a granny flat out the back so yeah" Kelly said dads smirk dropped and we made our way upstairs and started packing away all my stuff. We had already moved all the baby stuff to their house so it was just all my things.

It took us about 2 hours to get everything packed and into our cars. Beck was standing at the car and mum dad and Trina were out the front.

"Bye mum" I said "bye Trina" I hugged her as she wasn't being a bitch to me "bye piece of shit" I said and slapped him across the face. By the time he was able to react I was already in the car and driving off.

Beck's POV

We set up 2 cribs in my RV and then basically just tossed everything else on the ground. Tori and I laid on my bed and watched TV which did last long as some banged on my door. I got up and walked over to open the door but it got kicked open.

"What the hell Beck! All the time I've been gone I've tried to talk you you but you just ignore me!" Jade yelled waking Sky and Ry up. Jade looked around and then stared at Tori. "What the hell?!"

"Jade me and Tori are dating" I said she pointed at the screaming babies "and these are our kids" she just stared at me

"I knew coming here was a mistake" she said she looked down like she was about to cry but then she looked up with her Jade face on. A Jade face is when your so mad your face could kill a thousand people. "I fucking hate you Tori!" She wet over and slapped Tori before pulling Tori by her hair and throwing outside.

"Jade stop!" I yelled and tried to pull her off Tori. My dad ran out an grabbed Jade and I held tori.

"You get out of here" my dad hissed

"I came back here for you!" Jade screamed at me before walking away. I picked Tori up and took her inside and laid her down. Gotta love Jade.

* * *

So for those who don't know a granny flat is just a small house out the back of someone's house

review please?

-Lexi


	13. Chapter 13

**Beck's POV**

"How are you feeling?" I asked tori as she woke up

"My head hurts but I'll live" Tori said sitting up rubbing her eyes. I sat down next to her.

"Is it gonna get easier?" Tori asked me

"What do you mean?" I wrapped my arms around her from the back.

"With Jade do you think she will ever not want to rip my head off?"

"It's Jade it will take a while" I sighed "mum said the flat is nearly done" I said trying to get her mind off it. I picked Skylar up as she started crying. I wasn't good at making them stop crying so I figured I'd be cool dad and just spoil them cause that's just who I am. I'm awesome.

"What are you thinking?" Tori eyed me off as she took Skylar

"Just how pretty you are" I smiled

"Awh that's sweet but really what were you thinking?" She smiled as Skylar stopped crying.

"I love how you know when I'm lying" I wrapped my arms around her and smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"You smell that?" I asked

"You smelt it you change it that's the rule" Tori laughed handing me my daughter.

"Shit!" I exclaimed "literally"

**Tori's POV**

The next day I woke up at 7:30. I pushed Beck off the bed waking him up.

"What was that for?" He asked sleepily

"Go to school" I mumbled rubbing my eyes

"Yeah no you want me to have to face jade?" He asked standing up

"You have to go to school though so go" I pushed him

"I also need to be here to help you with the twins" he pointed out

"You don't now remember how you learnt the hard way not to fight with a pregnant women?" I asked he nodded "don't fight with a tried one now go!"

"Okay geez someone's catty today huh" he said getting dressed. Once dressed he walked over and said bye to the twins before leaning down and kissing me.

"Have fun" I waved him off he stuck his finger up at me as left so I went back to bed.

* * *

**Okay guys I'm soooo sorry but I've been busy trying to get my French homework done which I have to get down before this Friday it's now Monday night really midnight and I've hardly done any so I sooo sorry. Plus I restart school one Friday so my summer holidays will be over :'''''( so I probably will update even less actually probably not because I'm only going into year nine but I just got a good idea for this so it will be awesome hopefully**

**P.S if you want to get a hold of me sometime go follow my cousin Dani on twitter because we are always together she's like my sister and if you tweet her she'll tell me because I don't have a twitter so follow her DaniStewart101**

**-Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14 Where Are We Going?

**Beck's POV**

I walked into the main hallway and was met by a death stare from Jade. Days is going great so far. I walked over to Andre and Robbie.

"Hey fancy hair" Andre smiled at me as I walked over "how's Tori?"

"She has a head ach" I said remembering that they didn't know about what Jade did. They stared at me waiting for me to tell them why so there was an awkward silence which stopped as Cat walked over with Jade. I just stared at Jade and she stared at me. I zoned out as Cat was going on about some play that she wanted to write about a giraffe that learns to love. The bell went and Jade kept staring at me while they walked to class.

"What?" I asked she just smiled and walked off. I walked into Sikowitz's class and sat down. Sikowitz made me and Cat to do an acting exercise. At the end everyone clapped except Jade who looked at her watch. Wait. Jade never wears a watch. She looked up at me and smiled, evilly.

"What?" I asked

"It's time" she smirked

"Time for what?" I asked she just kept smirking.

**Tori's POV**

I woke up to Skylar crying. I got up and grabbed my baby girl. She was so beautiful. So innocent. As I bounced her I felt the RV move which made Ryan cry. What the hell was going on? I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I started freaking out. I ran to my phone to see a message from Beck.

Hey baby I'm moving the RV today so don't freak out ILY-Beck

Oh okay. Wait. Beck never calls me baby only babe because he thinks it makes him sound cooler. And he never says ILY because he thinks if you really love someone you should say it the real way. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?  
I got out of the text message and tried to call someone, anyone but I had no bars. Where the hell am I going? What's going to happen to me? To my babies.

"BECK!" I screamed

**Beck's POV**

"Man where have you been I've been trying to call you" Andre said coming up to me at my locker.

"Have you?" I went to my pocket to grab my phone but it wasn't there. That's weird. I looked through my bag.

"I can't find my phone" I looked into my locker "where the hell is it"

"Hey it's alright just waited you to hear the song I wrote for the play your in" he said handing me the USB.

"Yeah sure" I smiled moving my bag higher on my shoulder. Down the hall we herd giggling and knew it was Cat. She was wearing this shoes I guess you would call them that made like mini trampolines so she would bounce.

"Hey Beck here's your phone" she laughed

"Oh thanks Cat where'd you find it?" I asked

"Jade had it" she laughed and bounced off. I looked at Andre who shrugged. I looked through my messages but nothing looked weird and everything was still there. WAIT! I looked at a picture. It was a picture of Tori sleeping which Skylar and Ryan on her stomach but someone has drawn on their faces so you couldn't see.

I stormed down the hall. Asking people where Jade was. Finally I found her in the black box theatre.

"What the hell Jade!" I yelled

"What?" She smiled

"Why are you doing this!?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she smiled I threw my phone at her.

"I'm sick of this! I didn't ask you to come back you came back so how about you leave me and my family alone!" I snatched my phone back. Then it started ringing. It was Tori.

"Hey babe" I answered

"Beck where are you taking me?" She screamed

"Wait what?" I was so confused. I looked at Jade who was now smirking at me.

"You said you were moving the RV to where?"

"Um I never said that?"

"Yes you did! You sent me a text saying you we're moving it!"

"Shit! Jade has had my phone all day!" That made her scream. I herd the twins crying in the background. "Jade where are they?!" She just shrugged at me.

"Beck my phone is going flat" she said

"It's okay I'll find you! I love you"

"I love you t-" she cut out. Fuck. I ran out and into Cat, Robbie, Andre and Sikowitz.

"Beck what's wrong?" Andre asked

"Jade got someone to move my RV I don't know where to and Tori and the twins are in it"

"All right come on everyone" Sikowitz said everyone followed him. Cat bounced up and down. We ran out and she was still behind. Andre ran back in, throw her over his shoulder and ran out following us.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry it's been so long! I let you say something mean. Do you like what is happening in this story? I'm kinda loosing ideas with this so if you have ANYTHING! Well maybe not anything I will not write Star Wars into this but ANYTHING LOGICAL! In this tell me**

**Again if you want to get a hold of me follow my cousin on twitter so she can tell me. Hers is DaniStewart101.**

**Review?**

**-Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: some swearing involved in this chapter**

**Beck's POV**

I called Tori's phone. I don't know why I guess I just wanted to hear her voice. I couldn't loose her or my kids. Sure I'm only 17 but they were my world. I called my parents see if they knew anything but neither of them had been home all day.

"We'll find her" Andre told me

"Will we? I can't see my life without the 3 of them" I said tears forming in my eyes. Bloody hell I'm not going to cry. Sikowitz yelled at some drivers trying to get them to go faster.

"I have a text" Cat said "from Jade"

"What does it say?" Robbie asked

"Meet me at Beck's house I need to explain" Car read

"Go now!" I yelled Sikowitz turn the van around and sped off.

**Tori's POV**

I tried to see if I could turn my phone on again but it just stayed black. I tried to look out the window but they had been boarded up.

"Help!" I screamed I couldn't hear any other cars then again it was only noon so many people would be a work. I managed to keep Sky and Ry calm.

"Come on baby boy don't cry" I said rocking him that was rich coming from me. I had been bawling my eyes out. I just want to get out of this hell hole. I felt the RV stop. I could hear someone.

"Stupid bloody movie shoot somewhere else!" They yelled "Now I have to go the long way! This better be bloody worth it!" Where were they taking me? I yelled out again

"SHUT UP YOUR STUPID WHORE!" They yelled back at me. I started crying again. Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Lan, Sikozwitz. SOMEONE HELP ME!

**No One's POV**

As Sikowitz's van pulled up at Beck's everyone jumped out and ran to Jade.

"Where are they!" Back screamed

"It wasn't me! Okay I helped a little but it was only to freak you out I never wanted to hurt Tori or your kids" she said

"Wait this is someone else's idea?" Andre asked

"Yes they just wanted me to send the text they said they were going to scare you guys but now they want to kill all 3 of them" Jade said looking down Everyone stared at each other

"Where are they?" Robbie asked

"I don't know but I think I have an idea" Jade said everyone waited "I think they are going to Hollywood dock and drive into the water"

"What the hell?!" Andre yelled

"They told me they were just going to drive around for a while" Jade cried. That right Jade started crying in front of them all, a sight that only very few had ever seen.

"I believe you" Beck said everyone looked at him "I believe that you didn't want to hurt them other wise you wouldn't be telling us this"

"Thank you" jade said wiping her eyes "I want to help you find her and the twins"

"Okay come we have to go now" Sikowitz said. Everyone got into the van. As Sikowitz went to drive off Cat said.

"Wait" she said "who's they?"

* * *

**I am sooo sorry! This is so late! I understand if you hate me and its okay. But I am meant to be studying for my science test that I have first thing tomorrow morning but anyway**

**So its not jade so who do you think it is that has taken Tori, Ryan and Skylar? Review to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tori's POV**

We had been driving for hours. I had no clue where I was if I was even still in Hollywood. I couldn't help but think I was going to die or that my children were going to die. To think that I will never see my friends again, never see beck, never sing at Hollywood arts, never do anything ever again.

We stopped. I couldn't hear anything. The sun was still up though. I think I could hear water. The door of the RV opened and I stared at the person who had taken me.

**Beck's POV**

"Bloody hell there is a movie shoot" Sikowitz said "we have to go around"

"No that will take at least an hour!" I said

"Alright guys buckle up" Sikowitz said "if I loose my license for this" Sikowitz drive straight through the set just missing people. We herd sirens and saw lights flashing behind us.

"At least we have the cops now" Andre said. Sikowitz sped up then screeching to a holt as we got to the docks. That is where I saw a man holding my kids, dangling them over the water about to drop them in.

"Andre come on!" I yelled and we jumped out of the car.

**No One's POV**

Beck and Andre jumped out of the van just as the cops pulled up.

"Freeze!" The police yelled but they kept running. The man turned around as he herd the cops. Beck stared at him. He couldn't believe that it really was Tori's dad. Beck got angrier. Tori's dad was in shock he didn't think anyone was going to stop him. Andre ran and got Skylar and Ryan. Beck ran to her dad.

"Where's tori!?" He screamed that's when his blank expression turned into a sly smile he turned to the water and looked down. There was his car slowly sinking into the water. Everyone else was out of the van watching. Beck quickly took his jacket off and dived in. He swam to the car which was hard being in jeans. When he got there he could hear screaming just as the boot of the car went underwater.

"Tori!" He took in a deep breath and went under.

Everyone was on the dock looking down.

"He's been under too long!" Andre said

"Beck!" Cat screamed. Tori's mother and Triana were called and were now holding each other. A few more moments past before they saw bubbles.

**Tori's POV**

I hit the roof hoping that it would open. I knew it was hopeless but I needed to do it. I just thought. Where's Skylar and Ryan? Are they okay? Are they still in the car? Has Beck figured out where I am? Water was getting into the boot. I couldn't help but scream I am so scared.

"Tori!" I herd a man say. Beck. My heart jumped and I felt like I had a little hope. I held my breath as the boot filled to the top with water. I felt banging on the door and saw it move. Suddenly it popped open and I saw Beck through the water. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up to the surface. As I came up I let my lungs fill with oxygen.

I herd everyone cheer. I held onto Beck as he swam back to shore. We were helped out of the water and towels wrapped around us. I saw the cops put my dad into the car. I don't think he is used to be sitting in the back of the car.

"Wait where are my babies?!" I panicked. I looked around but to paramedics walked over and gave them to me. "My babies" my eyes filled with tears.

"God not more water" I said making everyone laugh. I hand the kids to Beck. "I don't feel to good" I said looking down. Then it went black.

**Beck's POV**

"Tori!" Cat yelled as she fell to the ground the paramedics that gave her Ry and Sky quickly worked on her.

"Her hearts stopped!" One yelled as the other grabbed a defibrillator. They pulled her top up and put the pads on her stomach.

"Charging...clear" her body jumped as the shocks went through her

"Again charging...clear" again her body jumped "we got her back" they put an oxygen mask over her face got her on a stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance.

"Come on quick" Sikowitz said we all got in his van and headed to the hospital.

When we got in there they had already taken Tori inside. I stood in the waiting room with everyone.

"Sir" a nurse said coming over "could we please look over your babies?"

"Of course" I handed them to her and sat against the wall and waited.

I don't know how long we sat there before the doctor came out.

"She is in a bad state" he said "we had to put her into a medically induced coma because as she hit the ground she hit her head and got swelling in there" he sighed "hopefully we will be able to take her off the medication and she will wake up a couple of days later"

"Can we see her?" I asked

"Of course" he said before leaving. I looked at them saying I wanted to be alone with her. I walked in and looked at her even. She looked beautiful even though she was pale, had a bandage around her head and had tubes connecting her to machines. I sat next I her holding her hand listening to the machine.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"Come on tori don't give up on me I need you" I hiccuped looking at her.

**I'm so sorry I haven't update but for months I have been in and out of the Royal Children's hospital because I found out I had a rare heart disease and I had no energy so yeah and also yesterday 29th of may my friend was ran over by a bus so I needEd to get my mind off things. **

**Anyway Review please.!**


	17. Chapter 17

No One's POV

As Beck walked into Tori's hospital room everyone sighed in thought.

Andre was thinking about his best friend, the girl that helped him in the showcase, the girl with a magic voice and that would happily sing any of his songs.

Robbie thought about how he always caved in to Tori when she smiled batted her eyelashes.

Cat thought about everything her and Tori had been through like how she punched Tori after kissing her boyfriend.

Sikowitz thought about how Tori was one of his favorite students. Sikowitz is one of those teacher that you can get close to. And him and Tori were close she would always come to him for advice even though he didn't know why.

Trina thought about all the fights they had been through and all the bad things they had said to each other. No matter what happened to the two of them they were always close, and Tirana had done some weird things.

Tori's mum couldn't believe that the man she loves or loved -she didn't know how she felt - could do that to their daughter all for one mistake?

And finally Jade. She was probably feeling the worst. She couldn't believe that she had helped with this. How had the police not came for her? Wouldn't Tori's dad have said something?

"Come on tori don't give up on me I need you" they herd Beck say. A nurse rolled Ryan and Skylar in the clear cribs into Tori's room.

Beck's POV

I held onto Tori's hand. I felt like if I let go or left her that she would leave me and I couldn't do that. I wouldn't be able to raise my kids or look at them because all I would do is think about Tori.

A nurse opened the door and brought Ryan and Sky in.

"Are they okay?" I asked

"Perfect absolutely perfect" she smiled at me I nodded and looked at Tori. The nurse touched my shoulder "just remember positive thoughts" she said. I thanked her as she left. I looked at the window and saw everyone looking at me. I waved them to come in. They all slowly made their way in.

"Skylar and Ryan are okay perfect actually" I said before anyone could ask. Andre put his hand on my shoulder and we looked at tori. Tori touched so many people in her life and no one could loose her. I just want her to wake up so we can try and go back to normal. That's all I want is it so much to ask for? Is it?

* * *

So I'm guessing no one reads this or wants to read this because I think I got one review if that for the last chapter so I'm not going to continue writing until I get more reviews.

so if you want more Review

-Lexi


End file.
